gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Придорожный аттракцион/Галерея
Скриншоты Начало S2e16 silver fox.png S2e16 the ultimate roadtrip experience.png S2e16 tourist attractions.png S2e16_grenda_pumped.png S2e16_road_dogs.png S2e16_ndas.png S2e16_soos_dip_and_mabel.png S2e16_do_not_touch.png S2e16_dropped_box.png S2e16_not_over_her.png S2e16_groan.png S2e16_rediscover.png Клубок пряжи S2e16 dog soos.png S2e16 candy and grenda.png S2e16 candy glares.png S2e16 granny sweetkins.png S2e16 yarnball.png S2e16 mabel dives.png S2e16 dopper.png S2e16 fail.png S2e16 metaphor.png S2e16 thumbs up.png S2e16 sad dipper.png S2e16 chances.png S2e16 not toby.png S2e16 hunkle.png S2e16 gift shop.png S2e16 unravel.png S2e16 yarn is gone.png S2e16 granny attacks.png S2e16 thirty miles.png Свидания S2e16 upside down town.png S2e16 heading in.png S2e16 girls upside down.png S2e16 lady with dog .png S2e16 dipper upside down.png S2e16 looking around.png S2e16 emma sue.png S2e16 emma sue talking.png S2e16 taking picture.png S2e16 need to go.png S2e16 long story.png S2e16 writing.png S2e16 email.png S2e16 gtg.png S2e16 confident dipper.png S2e16 log on a stick.png S2e16 stan approves.png S2e16 saboteur.png S2e16 dipper be flirting.png S2e16 corn weevils.png S2e16 run free.png S2e16 confused soos.png S2e16 soos leaves.png S2e16 everyone on board.png S2e16 probably.png S2e16 forgot soos.png S2e16 soos trapped.png Мэйбл-сваха S2e16 septic ridge.png S2e16 put on a_shirt.png S2e16 scar.png S2e16 happy dip.png S2e16 a great day.png S2e16 playah.png S2e16 truth or dare or dont.png S2e16 dont.png S2e16 truth.png S2e16 excited mabel.png S2e16 ends with ipper.png S2e16 no.png S2e16 yes.png S2e16 coyotes.png S2e16 family road trip.png S2e16 spiders of oregon.jpg S2e16 mystery mountain.png S2e16 in the vehicle.png S2e16 personal bubble.png S2e16 doomed.png Гора Чудес S2e16 dipper objects.png S2e16 your future.png S2e16 darlene smiling.png S2e16 stanley and darlene.png S2e16 nailed it.png S2e16 head falling.png S2e16 emmasue walks in.png S2e16 awk.png S2e16 new mummies daily.png S2e16 creepy candy.png Неловкая ситуация S2e16 red flag.png S2e16 tied up.png S2e16 hot stuff.png S2e16 tell me stan.png S2e16 escalated quickly.png S2e16 darlene ponders.png S2e16 angry girls.png S2e16 spider darlene.jpg S2e16 knock knock.jpg S2e16 praise.png S2e16 puppy dog eyes.png S2e16 never run out of prey.png Возвращаясь в Хижину S2e16 On the Road to the Shack.png S2e16 A Bad Experience At the Attraction.png S2e16 Erasing The Numbers.png S2e16 Admitting the Truth.png S2e16 Not So Smooth.png S2e16 A Failure With Woman.png S2e16 I'm A Failure Too.png S2e16 At Least He's Not Alone.png S2e16 No Wendy.png S2e16 Using confidence for good.png S2e16 Upset Candy.png S2e16 A new pamphlet.png S2e16 pamphlet front.png S2e16 Pamphlet inside.png S2e16 An Accepted Apology.png S2e16 Apology Accepted.png S2e16 Not intrested.png S2e16 Not interested.png S2e16 Deserved it.png S2e16 Gravity Falls Tower.png S2e16 Back at Gravity Falls.png S2e16 Happy to be back.png S2e16 The Prank.png S2e16 mystery shack...vandalized.png S2e16 Prank1.png S2e16 Prank2.png S2e16 Prank3.png S2e16 Prank4.png S2e16 I don't deserve this.png Титры S2e16 cryptogram.jpg S2e16 end page.png Разное S2e16 Ali Danesh art 1.png S2e16 Ali Danesh art 2.png S2e16 Ali Danesh art 3.png S2e16 Ali Danesh art 4.png S2e16 Ali Danesh art 5.png S2e16 Ali Danesh art 6.png Michelle Park background art 1.jpg Michelle Park background art 2.jpg Michelle Park background art 3.jpg Michelle Park background art 4.jpg Michelle Park background art 5.jpg S2e16 Ian Worrel backgourd art 1.png S2e16 Ian Worrel backgourd art 2.png S2e16 Ian Worrel backgourd art 3.png S2e16 Ian Worrel backgourd art 4.png S2e16 Ian Worrel backgourd art 5.png S2e16 Ian Worrel backgourd art 6.png S2e16 Ian Worrel backgourd art 7.png S2e16 Ian Worrel backgourd art 8.png S2e16 Ian Worrel backgourd art 9.png S2e16 Robertryan Cory art 1.jpg S2e16 Robertryan Cory art 2.jpg S2e16 Robertryan Cory art 3.jpg Soos corn maze alt tag - Roadside Attraction Промо Промо-арты S2e16 Emmy Cicierega promo art.jpg|Промо-арт от Эмми Цицирега. Видео Gravity Falls - Roadside Attraction - Teaser Gravity Falls - Roadside Attraction - Preview Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов 2 сезона Категория:Статьи